the brotherhood
by martydragneel
Summary: Nada es verdad TODO esta permitido estas palabras tienen mucho significado cuando busca respuestas y eso las chicas del instituto canterlot lo descubrirán ya se por las buenas o por las malas es una combinación de assassin's creed y mlp espero que lo disfruten
1. prologo

prologo

Es el año 2030 pero no es un tiempo de autos voladores y robot sirvientes sino que emes retrocedió más de la cuenta

En el 2015 estallo la 3 guerra mundial al tal grado que la humanidad casi desaparecer de la tierra con cada día que pasaba la tierra se partía por las bombas y los cielos ardían por las balas de los aviones que de guerra destruyéndose ellos mismos el mundo era un caos no solo con las armas de fuego sino también con las armas biológicas y químicas

La tierra se contamino, la fauna y flora desaparecía con cada ataque una ciudad se asía una copia de Chernóbil pareciera que llegaba el fin del mundo

Tardo 4 años en acabar esta guerra formando así una organización que podrá la paz y la justicia antes que la guerra pero sería suficiente

Consecuencias de la guerra hiso que en porcentaje de la humanidad bajara a niveles preocupantes más del 60 por ciento de la población mundial se perdió niños mujeres padres hijos y hermanos perdieron la vida en esta atroz guerra, por lo cual se decidió que la tecnología sea restringida para uso exclusivo para el bienestar de la humanidad no para crear armas sino para la salud de la gente la cultura y el arte

Pero el mundo aun le faltaba recuperarse para a ser más cosas la tierra se volvió infértil y muchos ríos se empezaron a secar, los animales se estaba extinguiendo porque sus habitas se habían perdido por los desgastes de la guerra.

no podían avanzar hasta solucionar ese problema, así que se optó por ser más tradicional se empezó a usar más la piedra y el barro para construir casa que en cemento y el concreto más recursos renovables que los de no renovables para poder ser menos daño a planeta que poco a poco se iba recuperando ya que los científicos se centraron e buscar métodos para reparar lo que ellos iniciaron.

Asta que la ciudades tenía un aire del renacentismo italiano pero la vida era mas comoda y las personas eran feliz sin tanta violencia ni armas de destrucción masiva

Pero no todo puede ser paz no todo puede ser justo el mal regresa si no es de una forma es por otra y esperemos que estemos preparados para todo lo que se tenga que venir

Hoy empieza mi camino para proteger a los inocentes que no pude proteger por mis debilidades y temores,

hice un juramentos en la tumbas de mi familia que aunque no éramos de sangre los considere como una familia para mí, los traiciones al negarles la mano cuando más lo necesitaban pero ya no luchare para cambiar eso

Celestia: luna ya baja rápido que se nos ase tarde (desde la planta de abajo)

Luna: ya voy

Luna sierra su diario y lo guarda en su escritorio agarra sus cosas y se baja la escalera

Celestia: ya era hora que bajaras se nos ase tarde para el trabajo (visiblemente molesta)

luna: cálmate celestia por un minutito o dos no le ara daño a nadie (dijo luna despreocupada y más calmada )

celestia: luna eres la subdirectora no puedes muestras esa actitud enfrente de los alumnos que pensaran de ti

luna: que soy más cool que tu

celestia: mejor ya vámonos (sale de la casa y monta su caballo)

luna: no entiendo por qué se acelera tanto si vivimos a 10 min de la escuela(subiéndose a su caballo y viendo a celestia alejarse)

luna: bueno espero que hoy se un buen día (y comienza su marcha asia la escuela)

mientras tanto

(¿?):maestre aquí esta lo que me pidió

Maestre: excelente talves fallamos en nuestra ultima pelea pero esta vez será diferente

(¿?): estodo maestre

Maestre: si que el padre de la sabiduría nos guie

(¿?):padre de la sabiduría nos guie (y el misterioso hombre se retira )

 **Autor: ok soy muy nuevo en esto y si me anime fue porque me animaron a aserla solo es una idea que se me ocurrió a mí y un amigo cuando estábamos aburridos y sinceramente me gustó la idea espero que les guste**


	2. Capitulo uno el comienzo parte 1

**Capitulo uno el comienzo parte 1**

Primero que nada

Twilight sparkle es TS

Hermana teresa es HT

Luna es L

Bombón es B

Lyra es L

AHORA SI COMENSEMOS

Ere un bello día soleado los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban todo era tranquilidad mientras en un pequeño pero modesto carruaje

Iban una joven de 14 años y una mujer hablando

TS: pero hermana teresa porque tengo que ir a este instituto

HT: para que siguas con tu educación y puedas tener mejore oportunidades en esta vida

TS: Pero en el orfanato estudio bien además no creo que venir aquí mejore mis estudios

HT: pero por lo menos conocerás más gente y quien sabe incluso conocer el amor

TS: eso no me interesa solo me interesa el orfanato y los libros

HT: no todo en esta vida es el orfanato hay más mundo que ver

TS: como si el mundo fuera hermoso gran parte del mundo está destruido y

Ni hablar de los lugares radiactivos que quedaron después de la gran guerra

HT: pero poco a poco se va regresando a la normalidad

TS: ¿Cómo?

HT: eso lo sabrás si estudias aquí aunque no lo parezca es uno de los mejores institutos de toda Italia

TS:

Pero

HT: nada de peros jovencita además te ara bien un nuevos horizontes que ver y no con ir aquí significa que

No nos visites cuando quieras y puedas el orfanato siempre será tu hogar nunca lo olvides mi niña (lo dijo al final con una sonrisa maternal)

TS: esta bien pero si pasa algo y me entero me tendrá a i en menos de los que se imagina (dijo con toda la seguridad)

HT: (risita) de acuerdo mi niña lo tendré en mente

De repente se detiene el carruaje y el conductor les dice que ya llegaron

HT: bueno bajemos (decía abriendo la puerta del carruaje)

TS: bueno aquí vamos

Cuando bajo twilight

Estaban en el portón de el instituto canterlot high estaba ella de piedra dándole una apariencia antigua

El barandal era de barrotes gruesos pero con un diseño que de mostraba elegancia y tenía un escudo con

Un cabeza de caballo y su crin parresia de fuego en la reja estaba una mujer joven de unos 33 años de piel blanca pálida su cabello

Era de color azul oscuro con partes un poco más claras con ropa elegante con un brolle de luna menguante en el cuello

Les sonrió a las dos y se acercan con pasos elegantes

Ha viendo a luna

L: a pasado mucho tiempo hermana teresa (dijo poniéndose la mano derecha en la altura del corazón haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

HT: lo mismo dijo luna (imitando el gesto)

L: asique esta es la pequeña twilight que tanto he escuchado (desviando la vista de la hermana a la joven)

TS: mucho gusto soy twilight sparkle es un honor conocerla señora luna

L: el gusto es mío y tampoco debes ser tan formal pequeña solo dime luna

TS: de acuerdo seño... quiero decir luna

L: así me gusta (dijo sonriendo para después voltearse) lyra y bombón vengan aquí

Dicho esto aparecieron dos chicas con uniforme que consistían en un vestido de color café claro que les llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos

De manga larga con brasaletes, un cuello y escote de color blanco mármol y un laso de color rosa y con un broche del instituto sobre el laso

Mucho gusto yo soy lyra (era una chica delgada con buen cuerpo de piel un poco blanca con pelo corto de color blanco y verde claro, ojos color dorado, de 1.60 de estatura)

Y yo soy bombón (ere de piel blanca crema, un poco más pequeña que lyra por unos cuantos centímetros su pelo era bicolor de rosa y azul con ojos azul marino)

L: chicas quero que le muestren a twilight el instituto por favor

B: de acuerdo sub directora luna (haciendo una reverencia) ven twilight enseñaremos el lugar (con una sonrisa amistosa sincera twilight las sigue con su equipaje)

HT: Luna quiero que cuides bien de mi pequeña niña (viendo cómo se alejaba twilight con lyra y bombón)

L: se nota que la quieres mucho teresa (dijo viendo a teresa)

HT: es casi como una hija para mí y quiero que este bien (dijo ahora viendo a luna)

L: descuida la protegeré de lo que sea después de todo les hice una promesa a ellos

HT: aun te sigues lamentando por sus muertes luna (dijo con preocupación teresa)

L: todos los días desde su partida de este mundo

HT:(abraza a luna con ternura) todo está bien luna todo pasa por una razón

L: (respondiendo a abrazo de teresa) pero por mi culpa murieron teresa, por mi cobardía (soltando una pequeña lagrima)

HT: no pequeña (limpiándole la lagrima) las cosas son as por una razón tal vez tu destino no era luchar con ellos, recuerda en este mundo no existe las casualidades

L: solo lo inevitables (dijo luna completando la frase)

HT: bueno (rompiendo el abrazo) me tengo que ir ese orfanato no se cuidara solo y tu desbes regresar con tu trabajo (dijo dándole a luna una gran sonrisa) descuida todo estará bien

L: (Más animada) ok cuídate teresa

Dicho esto se abrazaron para despedirse después teresa se subió al carruaje y emprendió su viaje de regreso al orfanato y mientras luna se regresaba a dentro del instituto para empezar el día

 **Bueno aquí está el primer episodio si quieren darme algunas sugerencias dígalas o en la caja de comentarios o en mensaje privado como quieran y espero sacar la siguiente parte pronto bueno hasta la próxima**


	3. Capitulo uno el comienzo parte 2

**Capitulo uno el comienzo parte 2**

pov de twilight

Bombón y lyra me enseñaban la escuela que de vedad me enseñaron desde el recibidor hasta la cafetería y la biblioteca que he de decir es enorme y tiene demasiada variedad de títulos para leer tardaron 30 min en enseñarme todo el instituto asta que llegamos a la área de dormitorios

b: muy bien ahora que ya te encellamos el instituto es hora de llevarte a tu cabaña

ST: ¿cabaña?

L: si bueno es que al principio el instituto no tenía muchos algunos por lo cual se hicieron cabañas simples pero elegantes para los estudiantes, con el paso del tiempo el instituto gano fama por las cabañas que se mantuvo así ahora se maneja por sectores y cada cabaña le caben 6 estudiantes

B: (checando un papel) a ti te toco el sector H por desgracia te tocara sola ya que en ese sector no lo han ocupado

TS: de acuerdo me podrían llevar

B: claro

Después me llevaron a mi cabaña tengo que admitir que pensé que sería más pesado estar a aquí pero es muy acogedor el lugar y también los estudiantes que por cierto son todas mujeres se ven amigables

El camino a la cabaña fue un poco rápido pero me llamo la atención que parase que estuviéramos en un bosque ya que eran demasiados arboles alrededor y eso me recordaba mucho al bosque cerca del orfanato donde jugaba con los demás niños del orfanato, cuando llegamos a la cabaña abrimos la pequeña cerca que tenía para respetar la propiedad de acabañan,

era de madera muy simple a la vista pero con acabados de tipo rústicos que le daban un toque acogedor

L: bueno twilight te dejamos para que descanses mañana repórtate con la directora celestia para que te de tu horario y puedas empezar tus clases pronto

B: si se te ofrece algo nuestra cabaña está en el sector J por si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedirla (dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcarse con lyra)

Entre a la cabaña y era enorme por dentro a lado derecho era una sala de estudio con chimenea barias sillas y una mesa grande que abarcaba dos habitaciones y a su lado izquierdo era el comedor y la cocina

en el segundo piso era un baño enorme y 6 recamaras suficientes grandes para 2 personas yo escogí la del ultimo y empecé a desempacar todo cuando me di cuenta era ya de noche así que mejor desidia ponerme la pijama y leer un libro para luego acostarme por que no se pero mañana sería un día muy largo

Fin del POV de twilight

al día siguiente twilight se levantó temprano se baño se vistió y tomo rumbo a instituto para empezar su día en el camino pudo ver a muchas estudiantes sentadas en bancas platicando otras asiendo tarea entre muchas cosas cuando llego a la entrada del instituto estaba sentada en un silla luna leyendo un pequeño libro

L: twilight buenos días

TS: buenos días luna me podría decir donde está la oficina de la directora celestia

L: lamento informarte que no está disponible ahorita está en junta y no se a qué hora termina

TS: ok bueno si me disculpa me retiro

Después de eso twilight se fue a la biblioteca del instituto para entretenerse un rato antes de ir a la cabaña para comer

La biblioteca era grande con grandes estanterías de libros cuando entre me pidieron mis datos y me dijeron que podía máximo sacar 7 libros por mes eso a twilight le gusto que cuando regresara a la cabaña sacaría unos cuantos libros para leer en sus ratos de ocio

Sin darse cuenta se fue a la parte mas profunda de la gran biblioteca después se sento a leer unos cuantos libros de historia universal

2 horas después

TS: bueno ya es siendo hora del almuerzo iré a la cabaña para comer algo y regresare a ver si la directora se desocupo

Dicho esto guardo los libros en las estanterías pero de repente sintió una brisa en una de ellas

TS: y esta brisa

Llena de curiosidad empezó a mover un poco la estantería le costó moverla lo suficiente para poder ver y darse cuenta de un fondo falso en la pared pero estaba oscuro para poder entrar ,así que busco una lámpara de aceite para poder ver mejor que había adentro , tardo unos minutos en encontrar una lámpara y así todo listo se decidió entrar

Pov de twilight

Cuando quite el fondo falso de la pared me encontré unas escaleras lo pensé un momento pero me decidí a bajarlas y haber que encontraba se notaba que este lugar no avía sido visitado en mucho tiempo, había telarañas en muchas partes que me dificultaba el camino me encontré pedazos de madera tirados como si alguien hubiera destronado algo, agarre uno le prendí un poco de fuego con la lámpara y con eso empecé a quemar las telarañas para poder moverme mejor.

Cuando llege al final de las escaleras encontré con más libros pero estos eran muy antiguos y pergaminos en barias mesas pero sobre todo me encontré con un símbolo tallado en la pared ,Ese símbolo me llamo mucho la atención

Empecé a revisar los pergaminos y eran planos de distintas clases desde espadas asta armaduras Extrañas pero fascinantes muchas cosas estaban escritas en italiano muy antiguo tal vez del año 1700

Aunque quería ver más las cosas me tenía que ir ya había tardado mucho y si me encontraban aquí puede que me meta en problemas así que tome la lámpara y empecé a caminar a la salida pero antes de salir me llamo la atención una bolsa mediana de tela en una mesa

Me acerque y la abrí tenía una caja rectangular pequeña pergaminos no sé por qué pero la agarre y me la lleve así con cuidado de la estantería

¿?: Creo que encontraste la sala twilight

Twilight se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos hasta topar con una mesa

De la nada apareció luna con una lámpara inspecciono el lugar

TS: perdón sin entrar sin permiso pero me entro la curiosidad y pues…( decía twilight nerviosa estaba segura que estaba en serios problemas por la cara de seriedad de luna )

L: no pasa nada ya es tarde a ya afuera será mejor que te vayas a la cabaña a descansar (dijo con voz calmada luna)

Dicho esto twilight se fue a toda prisa y mientras tanto luna se quedó viendo por donde ase había ido para después ver el símbolo en la pared

L:(risita calmada) conque lo inevitable e teresa (dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí) mañana tendrá que hablar con twilight de esto

Continuara

 **Fin del capítulo 1 espero que le este gustado la historia y también espero pronto actualizar**


	4. revelaciones y una decisión parte 1

Twilight regresaba a la cabaña muy pensativa por los hechos que habían pasado apenas unos pocos minutos

Solo tenía una cosa en mente que pasaría ahora tenía esa duda ya que sin que se diera cuenta luna se trajo la bolsa que había en la biblioteca secreta , ni ella sabía por qué se la trajo solo sabía una cosa esa bolsa tenia guardaba algo importante que tal ves le ayude a resolver este misterio

Cuando llego a la cabaña se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda y se preparó de comer algo ligero para relajarse

Una vez que termino su refrigerio se fue a la chimenea se sentó en una silla y se puso a ver que avía adentro de la bolsa, poco a poco lo fue sacando dándose cuenta que era pergaminos muy antiguos pero muy bien conservados, mientras los sacaba se dio cuenta de algo tenía un símbolo que había visto antes en la biblioteca y eso la llenaba más de intriga ya que no sabía porqué pero ese símbolo se le hacía demasiado familiar

Pero al final saco un pequeño libro que tenía tanto el símbolo y una descripción que no la entendía y una caja de madera con un pequeño candado, comenzó por leer el libro

POV de twilight

Empecé a leer el libro que contaba la historia de una antigua lucha entre dos grupos, los templarios y los asesinos los motivos no eran claros, pero lo que si era que su conflicto avía durado mucho tiempo desde el antiguo Egipto hasta la revolución industrial

Me estaba adentrando más en la lectura hasta que algo me asusto un ruido

Fin del POV de twilight

L: veo que te entretienes leyendo lo ajeno no es así (dijo recargada en el marco de la entrada a al cuarto con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de lado)

TS: pero como….desde cuando está ahí (dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla sorprendida de no haber notado su presencia)

L: bueno no llegue ase mucho, pero cuando llegue ya estabas muy entretenida leyendo ( dijo acercándose a ella para sentarse en una silla de alado de twilight) bueno pequeña creo que tenemos que hablar de algo, no crees

TS: sobre la habitación no es así (dijo twilight a lo que luna asintió con la cabeza)

L: así es pequeña pero también me di cuenta que estabas muy interesada por el símbolo en la pared

TS: bueno si pero ahora quisiera saber un poco mas sobre el conflicto que tenían los templarios y los asesinos

L: (mirándola con sorpresa y confundida) para que quiere saber ese tema

TS: no…. No sé pero cuando empecé a leer el libro que encontré en ese lugar, no entendía muchas cosas, una de ellas es su eterno conflicto entre esos dos grupos y me llena de mucha curiosidad (termino de decirle a luna con un poco de duda al principio nerviosa, pero como decía se llenó de confianza y entusiasmada por saber más del tema así saber un poco más de ese símbolo

L: (lo pensó por un minuto pero al final se decidió a decirle lo que sabía) ok twilight te lo diré pero siéntate puede que sea un relato largo (dicho esto twilight se sentó y se puso atenta a lo que luna le decía)

L: durante más de dos mil años los asesinos y los templarios han luchado por las ideologías tan contrarias que han tenido. Los templarios tienen un objetivo el cual es un mundo donde que vivamos sometidos a los deseos de los templarios, siempre en aras de nuestra propia seguridad, controlándonos para a ser, pensar y actuar de la manera correcta y por el bien de la humanidad

Pero ¿realmente es así? ¿Es que no podemos valernos por nosotros mismos? ¿Necesitamos ser controlados de alguna manera por una entidad superior?. Pero lo que más identifica a los templarios, es su ambición y los intereses económicos de los templarios se entremezclan con el deseo de controlar por su propio bien

En cambio los asesinos piensan muy contrario a los templarios, ya si que ellos piensan que sea la propia humanidad la que determine sus actos, ya sean buenos o malos pero decisiones propias lo que se conoce como libre albedrío

Por eso los dos grupos se pelean uno para controlar a toda la humanidad y el otro para dejar que decidan por si mismos, bueno ahora otra cosa que quieras saber pequeña

Twilight se mantenía escuchando lo que luna le decía y cada palabra Asia comprender mejor el anterior libro pero también le generaban más dudas

TS: si aún quedan templarios y asesinos

L: eso en incierto pequeña

TS: porque lo dice

L: bueno yo pertenecí en ese credo pequeña pero después de la gran guerra, muchos del credo o murieron o desaparecieron o simplemente se retiraron del oficio y si tengo entendido los templarios hicieron lo mismo, además todo a estado muy tranquilo asi que yo diría que que la paz durara un poco mas

TS: lo entiendo creo ya lo entendí solo una cosa mas

L: si dime

TS: porque se unió al credo, digo no se ve como una asesina experta

L: bueno eso es complicado de decir, pero me uní al credo porque no me gustan las injusticias, y quería hacer algo para poder defender al que no puede de si mismo y a para poder hacer un cambio,

TS: pero no cree que abría otros métodos más pacíficos por así decirlo (dijo twilight con duda) que matar a gente

L: bueno en cierto modo tienes razón, pero no siempre las palabras solucionar todo aveses para poder tener un mejor mundo hay que actuar y tomar decisiones para poder tener un mundo mejor, porque nada es verdad todo está permitido

TS: y eso que significa(dijo confundida del significado de esa palabras )

L: ese es el lema del credo, pero no se puede decir el significado tú lo tienes que entender, bueno creo que mucha historia por hoy mejor descansa además ya es tarde mañana será tu primer día de clases y será mejor que descanses (dijo luna levantándose de la silla y estirándose para quitarse la flojera )

TS: de acuerdo pero que hago con las cosas que saque de la biblioteca

L: guárdalas tú de seguro no es nada importante además si quieres saber algo más del credo puedes ir hay, después de todo es un ya es historia (dijo lleno a la salida de la cabaña)

TS: ok bueno hasta mañana sub directora luna (dijo twilight cerrando la puerta se preparó para dormir y se acostó)

Mientras tanto con luna que iba para su casa

L: me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante, porque esa habitación siempre a estado cerrada y siempre la vigilaba para que nadie la encontrara, talvez tendré que hablar con teresa de este tema después de todo ella la conoce mejor que yo

dicho esto se apresuró para ir a su casa porque conociendo a su hermana la regañara por llegar a estas horas y además descansar para mañana por que presentía que sería un dia muy largo

 **Autor: bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero que a ustedes les esté gustando la historia porque a mí me está encantando hacerla y también si me quieran dar un consejo todo comentario será bienvenido bueno hasta la próxima**


	5. revelaciones y una decisión parte 2

Pov de twilight

Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve la plática con luna

En el instituto es más fácil de lo que pensé las clases y las tareas son fáciles y simple me he llevado bien con los alumnos en especial con lyra y bombón mi estadía aquí es buena pero

No puedo dejar de pensar lo que me conto toda es historia acaso quiere que me una a su orden, o solo quería que solo supiera su historia, no lo sé pero si se algo, aclarar mi mente

Ya era fin de semana se nos permitía salir del instituto para visitar si se deseada, Nuestros familiares o pasear, en mi caso fui a visitar el orfanato para pedir un Consejo a la madre teresa

Fin del pov de twilight

En el orfanato

Cuando twilight entro al orfanato alguien la recibió

¿?: Miren quien regreso la come libros

TS: ahss genial trixie

T: no se suponía que su majestad se iría de aquí para siempre

TS: en primer lugar eso no te incumbe y en segundo en lugar de venir a molestad por que no mejor te pones a trabajar (dijo con barias venitas en la frente do lo cabreada que estaba)

T: que te pasa la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE trabaja demasiado que se merece un día de descanso (dijo ofendida por tal cosa)

TS: ja tu trabajar (dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica) eso no te lo cree ni tu abuela además hacer tus trucos de magia baratos no se consideran un trabajo

T: que dijiste inadaptada social (dijo ya cabreada también)

TS: lo que escullaste maga de pacotilla (dijo acercándose a trixie)

T: tú serás (dijo igual asechándose a twilight)

De repente a las dos les dio un escalofrió voltearon a su derecha y vieron a la hermana teresa viéndolas con un tic en el ojo derecho y con una sonrisa escalofriante

HT: niñas se están peleando de nuevo cierto (dijo acercándose lentamente)

TS: n…no que va hermana teresa no pasa nada verdad trixie (dijo muerta de miedo abrazando a trixie)

T: es ve..Verdad nos llevamos súper bien (dijo igual que twilight aferrándose más a twilight por miedo a que las cosas se pusieran feas)

HT: que bueno ahora trixie puedes ir a la cocina ayudarle a la cocinera con la comida (dijo sin quitar la sonrisa)

T: enseguida (dicho esto trixie se fue corriendo de ay dejando a twilight sola)

HT: bueno ahora dime twilight a que se debe tu visita

TS: (un poco más relajada) bueno tenían un rato libre en el instituto así que quería visitarlos un rato si no le molesta hermana teresa

HT: claro que no hija aquí siempre serás bienvenida

TS: de hecho hermana teresa quería pedirle un consejo

HT: si puedo ser de ayuda adelante

TS: no sería mejor en un lugar un poco más privado

HT: está bien vamos a la oficina

En dirección a la oficina twilight saludo a los niños del orfanato jugando y saludándola u eso extrañaba a sus pequeños amigos que los veía con hermanitos a quienes cuidar. una vez que llegaron a la oficina tomaron twilight tomo asiento y mientras la hermana teresa se fue por un poco de té y galletas una ves todo listo empesaron a hablr

HT: bueno ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? (dijo dándole un pequeño trago de su te)

TS: bueno desde que llegue al instituto han pasado cosas buenas de eso no me puedo quejar pero algo me deja muy confundida y es porque estoy hay

HT: a que te refieres hija

TS: bueno es que no estaba en mis planes ir hay a estudiar, yo siempre pensé quedarme en el orfanato cuidar de los niños con usted, y ayudar a los demás como me ha enseñado desde que era una pequeña

HT: bueno hija avece las cosas no salen como uno quisiera pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón tal vez por tu inteligencia tarde o temprano terminarías hay no crees

TS: pero si ese no es mi lugar o no es mi destino estudiar hay

HT: bueno entiendo que estés confundida pero como dicen las confidencias no existe solo lo inevitable

TS: ¿cómo no entiendo?

HT: bueno hay cosas en este mundo que son inevitables una de ellas es la muerte, no importa que agás o como vives tu vida tarde o temprano llegara tu muerte

TS: eso lo sé es lo único inevitables en esta vida hermana teresa

HT: ¿enserio? y ¿cómo sabes que ir a ese instituto era inevitable?

TS: pues porque si voy o no pasara nada además no creo que haga la diferencia

HT: claro que si un persona puede cambiar su mundo y a quienes los rodea sea para mal o para bien no te preocupes twilight todo estará bien que te parece si vamos a comer con los demás en el comedor (dijo levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida)

dicho esto se fueron al comedor, durante la comida twilight y trixie se la pasaron peleando, los niños se reían de lo cómica de la pelea y mientras la hermana teresa lo dejo pasar después de todo siempre se peleaban de esa manera pero aunque precedieran que no se soportaran las dos se querría, pero su carácter Asia que se peleaban muy seguido pero si una de las dos estaba en problemas la otra salía en su defensa no importaba que fuera siempre se cuidaban como las hermanas que eran

De noche en el instituto

Twilight había llegado a la entrada del instituto pensando en lo que había pasado en el orfanato y ya tenía algo claro así que fue directo a la casa de celestial para hablar con luna sobre aquella conversación

En la casa de celestial

Twilight toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que luna le abrió

L: twilight que ases aquí tan tarde

TS: puedo pasar quisiera pregúntales una pequeña cosa

Adentro de la casa en el comedor

L: y que quieres que te aclare pequeña

TS: quiero unirme a los asesinos quiero que se a mi maestra (dijo con una mirada decidida y firme)

L: QUEEEE

 **bueno aquí les dejo el fin del capítulo 2 espero que les esté gustando bueno hasta la próxima**


End file.
